THAT'S NOT THE FIRST DUNGEON! ¦ Legend of Zelda RANDOMIZED 1
Jared returns to a new Legend of Zelda game to randomize - the first one! The dungeons are all wacky and in random locations! Synopsis Jared is returning to The Legend of Zelda Randomized for PBG's Zelda Month. He is now playing the original Zelda game. Jared discusses some of the randomized options. Jared will randomize the randomizing options, so he has no idea what will happen. Lank will be bought back, but he types Lanj instead. "Lanj from the Lejang of Zerder!" Jared knows this game and Link to the Past really well. This game is not linear, and most of the dungeons can be accessed right away. Jared discusses his reasoning for finding items as a kid. Jared finds the first secret to everybody - 7 dollars! Jared is surprised that he has found the magical sword, but can't get it yet. Jared finds an old man, and wonders who he is. He heads to dungeon 1. When he enters the dungeon, he is told to pay for door repair! But he lives in a tree! Jared realizes that he doesn't know where dungeon 1 is now, and is horrified. Jared opens a rock, and finds level 8! He gets locked in a room, and is killed by rabbits. Jared likes to try to not die at all during this game. Jared finds a secret to everybody that gives him 74 dollars. Jared plays Money Making Game, and loses 41 rupees! Jared enters an open door, and is demanded by a goblin for door repair. Jared complains, and concludes that he was scammed. He enters another tree, which is a secret that gives him seven dollars. Jared bombs open a door, and a man stares at him. Jared goes to dungeon 2, and finds that another moblin wants to take all his money. Jared comments on the fairy with one pixel wide waists. Jared finds a group of rocks that look like snails. Jared is too poor to gamble. He is forced to pay his last two dollars for door repair. He arrives at dungeon 3, which is now a shop. Jared goes through the Lost Woods. Jared searches the graveyard, and finds a man that tells him to meet the old man at the grave - exactly where he is! Moments later, Jared is murdered by centaurs. Jared is back at the start and tries to reintroduce the video, but fails. "And thus, Lank did search all the land..." Jared finds level 9! Jared feels like he is playing the game for the first time. He heads to dungeon 5. He finds a candle that he needs. He finds where the white sword normally is, but can't get in as a centaur kills him. Jared starts collecting money. Moblins troll Jared by always being on the wrong side of the trees. Jared gets 23 dollars from money making game, and finds level 3, and he will beat it on the next episode. Category:Legend of Zelda RANDOMIZED Category:Videos